Kindred Spirits
by bakakitsunechan
Summary: Tasuki needs to work for the next 6 months in the Hikawa shrine! These are the other character's P.O.V.
1. Usagi

Disclaimer: I do not anything. A/N: This is the other's point of view of Tasuki and Rei.  
Hn, I hope you like it. P.s. THIS MANGA REI HINO! NOT THE ANIME ONE!  
And I 'll **try** to update monthly...

**  
**

**November 25 Month one 3:05 a.m.**

**  
**

Chapter 1: Usagi

For once in her 16 year old life, Usagi Tsukino woke up very early. TOO early,  
I'm afraid. This is because of a certain gaurdian cat-who-has-a- cresent-moon-on-her-head  
decided to wake Usagi by scratching her face roughly, telling her she was a hour late for the  
meeting. The moment she realize that she was a hour early, Usagi vowed revenge to Luna.

As soon as she was at the temple, Usagi wasn't surprised to see Tasuki or the woman  
hater, sweeping the Hikawa Temple grounds. She snickered at the thought when Rei  
and Tasuki first met around a week ago...

Flashback 

_I tapped my foot repeatedly, looking at my new "Pink Bunny" watch Seiya-kun  
gave to me. '4:08' I thought. "Geez Miaka, I swear I'm gonna get ya for this..."  
I muttered. I know Miaka-chan is kinda like me, but still! I crossed my arms in  
frustration and leaned on the Hikawa Temple sign._

_"USAGI-CHAN!"_

_I hear my stomach growling, am I really that hungry? Ami-chan did say that I  
have a fast metabolism...Well, can't argue with a genius. I grinned to myself.  
Great! Now I'm hearing voices! I must be that hungry._

_"UUUSSSAAAGGGIII-CHAN!" A girl around my age bumped into me. We both  
fell on the sidewalk. Hmmm...Amber eyes, Yotsudaiba uniform, shiny brown hair  
tied in buns...wait...buns? Could it be?_

_"Miaka-chan?" I asked._

_"Duh, who else?" She grinned widely. I hugged her tight, it's REALLY her!  
I've never seen her since KINDERGARTEN! I noticed there was 6 young men  
and a cute little boy right behind her. They were all so handsome in their own  
unique way...Almost as cute as Seiya-kun!_

_"Miaka, are you alright?" A young man asked. Miaka nodded and wiped some  
imaginery dust on the hem of her skirt._

_"Don't worry, I'm fine Tamahome-kun." Miaka grinned widely and began to  
hug him. Tamahome began to hug Miaka back. I grinned, I'm so glad that  
I got a boyfriend. Always being there for you... Seiya-kun._

_"Cut th' love-y dove-y crap, Tamahome." muttered another young man.  
The other six rolled their eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts and went  
to Miaka- chan.  
_

_  
"Miaka-chan, I told you to go alone! Why did you bring your boyfriends?"  
Two of the six men, blushed. Hmm...I wonder what's going on between  
Miaka and those two men. _

_"Ano... I came here so we could buy some romance charms...And..  
Umm.. Go out for Ice Cream!" Pathetic isn't it? I lost to a bet to Mina-chan  
about our favorite show on what was going to happen next. Now I have to help  
Rei-chan advertise some charms on the Hikawa Temple.  
_

_"Is that all?" laughed Miaka-chan. She grabbed, Tamahome by the arm  
and went inside the temple. The rest looked at each other and went inside  
too. Yatta, so many customers coming!  
_

_"Welcome to the Hikawa Temple," Rei-chan bowed to Miaka's friends._

_SQUACK SQUACK! screeched Phobos and Deimos as they pecked one of  
Miaka's friends. It was the guy with with orange hair and earrings. Tasuki, I think. _

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YA STUPID BIRDS!" screeched Tasuki, blindly waving  
his metal fan. Rei came in, shooed the birds away, and helped Tasuki up. She started  
to bow and apologized._

_"I'm so sorry! Phobos and Deimos would never--"_

_"Sorry my ass! Ya trained those birds to attack men like me!" retorted Tasuki._

_Rei frowned. This guy didn't even let Rei finished her sentence! She crossed her  
arms and started tapping her foot. "Apologize."_

_ "What?" Tasuki said dumbly._

_"I want you to apologize to my friends," Rei gritted her teeth, "Apologize to  
Phobos and Deimos!" _

_Tasuki snorted and laughed loudly. "These things," he pointed at the birds,  
"Are yer friends?" _

_"I don't see what's wrong having birds as your friends," Rei snapped coldly,  
"Now apologize or I'll make you!"_

_Tasuki stopped laughing and looked at Rei with a serious expression on his face,  
"No," he said._

_ SQUACK SQUACK! screeched Phobos and Deimos, again. This time  
they aimed for his ear and nose. Tasuki flailed his arms wildly, trying to get  
the birds out of his face. Rei looked hesitant for a second and shooed  
the ravens once again._

_The two ravens perched on the electric wire and watched Tasuki's every move._

_"GAH! THIS TIME I KNOW YOU MADE THEM ATTACK ME!" he screamed._

_ "They attacked on their own free will," Rei huffed, "Serves you right too!"_

_"Those two are perfect for each other!" squealed a random passerby,  
"I wonder when they'll hook up?" _

_"They just met, though." I whispered to them, luckily Tasuki and Rei were too  
busy fighting,"I really doubt they're perfect for each other."_

_"Lovers spat! It happens all the time," whispered one of Miaka's friends, Nuriko, I think,  
"Every couples do it!"_

_"AKU RYO TAI SAN!" Rei screamed, she placed an anti evil scroll on Tasuki's  
forehead. Obviously, Tasuki said something really offensive that she had to resort to the  
'ofuda' . After a few seconds, I was laughing, the rest of Miaka's friends also  
started laughing as well. I looked at Rei-chan who was smirking proudly at Tasuki.  
_

_  
"OY WOMAN! GET THIS THING OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed. I noticed  
that he couldn't move, he was stuck at the same position he was before the scroll  
was placed on his head. Rei-chan ripped the scroll on his head.  
_

_  
"OWWWWW!" He cried, clutching his head. "Stupid woman...I'll show her!" he  
muttered. Tasuki took out a regular looking fan and said something in Chinese,  
I think...  
_

_  
"REKKA SHINNEN!" Flames from the fan burned, but the aim was  
way off. The flames was heading straight towards the...  
_

_Later...  
_

_"Alright...Tell me again, what WERE you aiming at..." Rei asked, she  
gritted her teeth and clutched her forehead. Tasuki leaned back on the  
chair,as if he didn't care and answered.  
_

_  
"I was aiming at y..."_

_ "Me," Rei finished the sentence for Tasuki. "Do you know the damage  
cost hundreds and thousands of yen!" she said, Rei-chan's grandpa  
placed a hand at Rei's shoulder.  
_

_  
(This is the MANGA! Not the ANIME to where he looks completely different.)  
_

_ "Maybe your friends will pay of the debt," He suggested, looking at  
Miaka and the others. I noticed that Hotohori raised his hand. But  
the cute little boy named Chiriko whispered.  
_

_  
"Even though you are the Emporer of Konan, our currency won't count!"  
Emporer? That young man? Nah, he must be playing, But Hotohori  
placed back his hand to his side.  
_

_  
"Maybe Tasuki-kun could work at your place till he pays back your  
debt?" Miaka suggested. Rei-chan blinked and pondered.  
_

_ "Miaka! Ya--ya- wouldn't!" He stuttered, his amber eyes widen on  
surprise.  
_

_  
"Well, you deserved it! You were very rude and mean to Rei-chan!"  
She turned around, facing her boyfriend Tamahome.  
_

_  
"Fine, but he has to work for 1 year!"  
_

_  
"Hell no! 1 week!" Tasuki said.  
_

_  
"10 months." Rei replied.  
_

_  
"1 month!" He twitched.  
_

_  
"9 months."  
_

_  
"3 months!" Tasuki looked really pissed.  
_

_  
"7 months!" Rei was getting impatient, grabbing something in her  
miko outfit. Probably an ofuda scroll...  
_

_  
"4 months!"  
_

_  
"You are going to work for 6 whole months and I am not going to  
lower the deal!" Rei exclaimed acting so out of character.  
_

_Tasuki looked hesitant for the moment and turned to Miaka and her  
friends. Each of them had a disapointed look. 'It was all your fault  
anyway Tasuki...' Tamahome mouthed to Tasuki, not saying a word.  
_

_"Oh Shut the fuck up Taka!" he muttered. But Tasuki shook Rei's  
hand hesitantly._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yawn!" I said outloud. 'Stupid Luna waking me up early...' I thought. I was  
never usually this tired. I went to my purse to get out a mirror, I have some  
bags under my eyes... I knew, I shouldn't have slept that late yesterday!

"Usagi-chan?" A voice asked. "What are you doing here? Our meeting doesn't  
start till half an hour." I turned around to see, Rei-chan with a bag of  
breadcrumbs to feed her crows. Phobos and Deimos. She looked very confused  
probably because she never even seen me this early.

"You better hurry up there will be a huge line for 'Ichiro's donut's'." she smiled  
mysteriously, Rei-chan never mention alot about herself. She's so mature,  
mysterious and cool.

"Ichiro's donuts?" I asked, Phobos dropped a clipping of an ad right in  
front of me. "Ichiro's donuts, 2 dozen for 180 Yen." I read aloud. 180  
yen for two dozen full of donuts? OH MY KAMI-SAMA! I reached  
my pocket and took out what I got. I got out...500 yen! Lucky! I look  
at the Ad clipping once again, just to make sure.

"Oi Rei!" cried a voice. "Some guy want ta give this to ya." It was Tasuki he  
was holding a boquet of assorted colored roses. He looked pissed.Right next to him  
was a handsome young man, his dark blue hair glistined in the sun, dark green eyes  
with specks of silver, and smooth tan skin.

Sure, this guys hot. But he smells. REALLY BAD. This guy has loads of cologne  
on him. I could feel my eyes tearing up. I held my breath and shook the guy's hand.

I glanced over to Rei-chan who also shook his hand. My hand was wet and smelled  
like his perfu...er...cologne.

"Rei Hino!" the man exclaimed, "Truly a woman whose beauty surpasses  
a goddess!"

The three of has had a huge bead of sweat as we watch the guy doing more dramatic poses.

"I have admired you ever since I've laid eyes on you!" he bowed down in front  
of Rei-chan "I would like you to be lady!"

"She ain't interested in ya," Tasuki interrupted, holding his nose with his free hand.

"Let her decide for herself!" the young man growled, "I know deep in my heart she  
will choose me!"

"Just stop with the corny lines already!" Tasuki grabbed the guy and kicked him in...  
A _**very sensitive area**_ for men."She ain't interested in guys like ya!"

Tasuki grasped the guy again and whapped him really hard with his metal fan...Like  
baseball! Tasuki was the batter and the weirdo was the ball! Rei-chan started to laugh.

Wait.

Laugh?

"Tasuki," Rei crossed her arms, her cheeks was slightly red, "Thank you."

"Don't flatter yerself," snorted Tasuki, placing the metal fan on his shoulder looking  
cool. "I didn't do it fer ya, I just can't stand girly men like him."

I heard romantic sighes from the female visitors on the Hikawa temple. Tasuki  
is really handsome, so many female visitors visit the Hikawa temple because of him.  
Lately, Rei-chan seems to be relaxed around Tasuki. Much more happier than she  
was last time. Maybe she could be... IN LOVE WITH HIM!

"Ano," I interrupted Rei-chan and Tasuki's moment, "I'm going to the donut shop..."  
They both look like they were about to fight...Again!

"I give you a compliment and this is what you say!" Snapped Rei-chan, "You are such  
an inconsiderable jerk!"

"Don't use yer fancy words on me!" Retorted Tasuki, "Ya controlling bitch!"

"FANG-BOY!"

"WITCH WOMAN!"

They both turned around facing in the other direction. Not seeing each other, for a  
whole day, maybe. And so, I left the temple and to Ichiro's donut shop! I heard  
that Mako-chan got a new job working at that place. Maybe she'll give me a discount!

"Usagi-chan?"

Hm?

"Usagi-chan? What are you doing here?" A voice asked, "The meeting starts in 15 minutes."  
Mina-P! She was dressed in her casual clothes, a dark blue polo shirt, and knee-length jeans.  
She had an amusing look on her face when she looked at me. Was it something I did?

"Usagi-chan," Mina-P said calmly, "It's Saturday! There's no need for you to wear our uniform!"

Oh.

"You're so smatterained!" she sighed, "I swear..."

"Um...That's SCATTERBRAINED," I corrected her, "And I'm sorry! It's all Luna's fault!"

"No! It's smatterained!" Mina-P huffed, wanting to be right, "You'll be right when Rei-chan  
has a boyfriend!"

"She might have one!" I snickered, thinking about Tasuki, "There something going on  
between Tasuki and Rei-chan!"

Mina-P looked at me seriously and sprinted towards the Hikawa Temple.

"I, AINO MINAKO WILL GET THEM TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT!"  
screeched Mina-P, I'm surprised how loud she is when she's all the way at the temple.

Oh well, I headed straight towards Ichiro's Donuts and got a ticket.

* * *

Author's note: I re-wrote it...Hmmm... Well, I changed how Rei and Tasuki first met. It will be important later in the story.((shifty eyes)) 

NEXT CHAPTER: MINAKO...

TILL NEXT TIME!


	2. Minako

> > Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi .  
  
Author's Note: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG UPDATING IT!!!! I had problems with teh computer! Any way here's the next chapter!
> 
> * * *
>
>> Chapter 2: Minako
>
>> It's funny. It's funny how all the guys fall for Rei-chan and not me! What does she have that makes all the men so attracted to her? I'm a blonde! Everyone loves blondes! And-and-- I'm cute too! ARRRRGGGGHHHH I'm so mad! And who is Tasuki? His name sounds like a geek who plays Dungeons and Dragons and lives with his mom!! _( Author's Note: No offense...This is Minako we are talking about.)  
_  
I took a deep breath and came in the temple. Usagi-chan said to me a few days ago that this Tasuki-guy has orange hair, amber eyes, and---  
  
Kami-sama.  
  
Is that _him_? **HE'S SO FINE!!! AND HE'S WORKING FOR REI-CHAN TOO!** Wait. Why would Rei-chan hire him? Before I could think anything Rei-chan tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Minako? Why are you staring at Tasuki?" Rei-chan asked, with amusement glinting in her eyes. I blinked and said.  
  
"Since when do you hire a hot guy to work for you?"  
  
"Since this 'hot guy' burned the 'Guest Room' and has to pay off his debts!" She replied cooly. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, looking thoughtful. I shifted my eyes back to Tasuki.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure." I said. "Usagi-chan told me that he worked in your place about a week now."  
  
"Yes...And?" asked Rei-chan.  
  
"How close _**are**_ you two?" I asked, smiling slyly.  
  
"_Excuse me_?" she coughed. Rei-chan had a little blush on her cheeks, probably from the question I asked. It was a little too fast. I forget that Rei-chan hates it when we are talking about admirers. She REALLY hates men. "Just because he needs to pay off his debts doesn't mean that he and _I_ are close!" she huffed.  
  
"I know that Rei-chan." I rolled my eyes. "I was just joking! Besides he is more of my type!" I said acting cocky. Rei-chan rolled her eyes and went to the counter getting ready to sell some charms. Lucky her! A hot guy living with her for the next six months! If that was me I'd...Errrrgggggg!!! I took a deep breath and went to Tasuki. "Are you Tasuki?" I asked, grabbing his attention.  
  
He turned around facing me. "who th' hell are you? An' how didya know who I am?" He asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter." I said, acting somewhat serious. "Do you like Rei- chan?"  
  
"Oh yea! Like I would like a stubborn, bossy, short-tempered, bitch like _her_." he snorted in disgust, with sarcasm. Tasuki turned around and continued sweeping. Hn, so Usagi-chan was wrong about these two. They are seriously not attracted to each other, unless it's a....  
  
"You are obviously in denial! I, Minako Aino the matchmaker and the Goddess of love will get you two together no matter what it takes!!" I said, dramatically. Tasuki ignored me and continued sweeping the temple grounds. There must be some way to get them together... I started to wander around the Hikawa Temple.  
  
"Maybe I should do some sort of 'tests'.." I said to myself. "And I, Minako Aino the beautiful Goddess of Love wil get them together!" A couple started staring at me in disbelief. I glared at them. How dare they interupt the tension in the air! It was my moment!  
  
The couple sweatdropped and went back making-out. I sighed, maybe I should set up Rei with someone else. There's no way in hell, I could get them together! So, I went to Rei's room--  
  
"Tasuki, You can't leave! Six months isn't over yet!" I hear Rei-chan's voice, I looked at the Japanese screen door. There was two figures in the room they look like they were going to kiss. One of the figures in the room has long hair and the other was a firey looking---**HOLY COW!! TASUKI-KUN' S ABOUT TO KISS REI-CHAN!**(Author's Note: Quite a mouthful isn't it?)  
  
Rei-chan's siloutte was leaning against a wall and Tasuki's face was leaning towards her. Without thinking, I opened the door. "AHA! I **KNEW** THERE WAS SOME---"  
  
Kami-sama. I feel my my cheeks burning in embarassment.  
  
Rei-chan was leaning against a wall and Tasuki was feather-dusting the book cabinet , he was leaning forward to see if there are dust there. "Shit. I think I missed a spot." I hear Tasuki mutter. I looked over at Rei-chan, she raised sn eyebrow, her arms crossed.  
  
"Minako, our meeting is re-scheduled. We will have a meeting tomorrow in the arcade." Rei-chan said. "I called the others, and they know."  
  
I laughed uneasily. "I guess I better tell Usagi-chan... She's probably still in line--"
>> 
>> "Yes, you better tell her." Rei-chan grinned. "Or she'll some running back with a dozen doughnuts..."

> > **_KRASH!!_**
>> 
>> Both of us turned around and saw a broken glass all over the ground. "Eheheheheh...." Tasuki laughed uneasily. He was on the ground picking up the broken glass. The broken glass looks like...The music box! (_Author's note: Read Casablanca Memory, You'll see what I mean_.) That Rei-chan recieved from Usagi-chan, Mako-chan, and Ami-chan a few years ago.
>> 
>> "What did _you_ do?" Rei asked, glaring at the firey-headed man.
>> 
>> "It was a frickin' accident woman!"
>> 
>> "Oh! I'm sure it was an accident! Like how you _accidently_ burned the 'Guestroom'!" Rei-chan replied, icily.
>> 
>> "IT WASN'T _MY_ FRICKIN' FAULT!" Tasuki seethed.
>> 
>> "Yes it is!"
>> 
>> "No it ain't!"
>> 
>> "Yes!"
>> 
>> "No!"
>> 
>> "Yes!"
>> 
>> "No!"
>> 
>> "You guys are really entertaining to watch you know that?" Both of them whacked me in the head and continued their argument. Itai...My head hurts. I feel two bumps on my head. "I should go now.." I said. Before I left, I noticed that Tasuki had a little grin on his face as he fought a verbal match with Rei-chan. Is there something _really_ going on between those two? Heh, I wish I knew. 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Ne, Gomen nasai Minna-san! There is something wrong on the internet and I can't upload chapters. I'm trying my best to try and update.--;;;;  
  
OH! On the story I was thinking of adding the Seiryu twins and Yui-chan. Do you think I should add them?XDDD  
  
Next chapter: KOUJI!


	3. Kouji

I do not own anything!

December 3 Month Two 4:48 p.m.

Chapter 3: Kouji

* * *

I made a deal with Chichiri-sama.

That I can see Genrou-sama today and maybe tomorrow if I am lucky.

Now here I am on the "Real" world holding a peice of paper that held  
Genrou-sama's location and the wench who held him hostage! Okay  
maybe that sounded a little cruel, but it's true! What kind of woman  
would keep Genrou-sama in a temple? This woman probably forced him  
to stay at the Suzaku no Miko's world and do hard labor!  
I gotta stay focused! I can't-I shouldn't think of that!

"Hikawa Temple." I spoke. I was lucky that it was in Chinese characters  
and not in "Engrish" or some other language that Miaka-sama told me  
about.

I froze.

I made eye contact with the raven haired amythist beauty in front of me.  
I couldn't think. All I could think about is the beauty in front of me.

"Konnichi wa." she spoke. "Welcome to the Hikawa Temple."

"Konni-chi wa." I said, hesitantly. This can't be the woman  
Chichiri spoke of! I expected the woman to be cruel, mean, ugly  
and evil! "Is Tasuki here?"

"You're Kouji-san?" she asked, she had an amused look on her face.  
"How rude of me, I'm Rei Hino."

Rei. Funny, I'm falling for another girl whose name sounds like  
hers. ReiRei, she fell for Genrou-sama and not me. Rei-san  
noticed the sad look on my face.

"You can go in with Tasuki, he's in the second room." Rei-san  
said and began sweeping the floor.

I went through the sliding door and into the other room on the  
left. There was two futon beds, one was neat and the other was  
not. Genrou-sama is in here? Did Rei-san hide him? I checked  
under the bed--

"Who are you?" a voice asked, scaring the shit outta me. I slowly  
turned to see a beautiful blonde with a big red bow on top, big  
baby blue eyes, and those beautiful strawberry lips.

"For the last time, Who are you?" she asks again, getting impatient.

"Kouji."

She looked surprised. Then, she had a dreamy look on her face I  
could actually see light pastel colors and bubbles in the  
background. Was she happy to see me?

"Nee, You're Tasuki's best friend aren'tcha?" she nudged my elbow  
and had a sly look on her face. I nodded. I was so confused.  
What the hell was going on?

"Uh...Yea. Who're you?"

"Gomen! I'm Minako Aino." she apologized, making a cute face. I  
feel my cheeks going warm. This girl is really cute. I turned to the  
right and noticed Genrou-sama!

"Kouji! Man am I glad to see ya!" he replied. We did our little  
dance. "Kouji ya have to get me outta here!" Genrou-sama said,  
he sounded a little desperate.

I didn't see what was so bad. It was actually kind of peaceful  
here in the "Suzaku no Miko's"world and two hot chicks here.  
Then again, Genrou-sama hates women.

"Are ya sure Genrou-sama?" I whispered, making sure Minako  
isn't listening to our conversation. He nodded slowly and was  
clinging on to me.

"TASUKI!" I hear a scream. Genrou-sama, Minako and me  
turned to the owner of the voice. It was Rei-san. "How many  
cups did you fed Phobos and Deimos?" her voice was oddly  
quiet. I saw a scary aura that surrounded Rei-san.

"I dunno... I kinda threw the whole bag in."

"Whole...Bag?" The scary aura that surrounded Rei grew larger.

"You fed them the whole bag..."

Genrou-sama's eyes grew large as she pulled out an ofuda scroll  
alot similar to Genrou-sama's scroll.

"AKU RYO TAI SAN!" she cried as she placed the ofuda  
scrolls on his forehead. "You jerk! You're supposed to feed them  
2 cups every 4 hours! You can't even do a simple task!"

"Tasuki!" I pulled the ofuda scroll on his head. "Ya all right?"

He grinned and turned to Rei-san. He was really close to Rei-san  
almost nose to nose. I could see Rei-san turning slightly red.

"It's yer fault fer not tellin' me in th' first place." he said and flicked  
Rei-san's forehead.

"I already told you...THREE WEEKS AGO!"

"Oh THREE weeks ago! Like I'm suppose to remember that long!"

"What? Are you that stupid that I need to remind you everyday."  
Rei-san huffed, acting superior to Genrou-sama. I noticed Minako  
going behind Genrou-sama.

"You shut the fuc--"

Holy Suzaku.

I glanced at Minako with a satisfied look on her face. Genrou-sama  
and Rei-san were...kissing. Both of them had a surprised look on  
their face and pulled away from each other. Rei-san and Tasuki  
glared at Minako.

"I couldn't resist." Minako simply said. "You guys looked so cute  
together." Both Rei-san and Genrou-sama turned red.

I laughed out loud. Minako joined me. Both Rei-san and Genrou-sama  
kicked us out. We looked at each other both of us had a surprise look  
on our face.

"I was wondering Kouji-kun..." Minako asked, she had a scary look  
on her face. It reminded me of Nuriko-sama. "If you could help me get  
Tasuki and Rei-chan together?" she had her hand out getting ready  
for me to shake it.

"Why should I get them together?" I asked. "Tasuki doesn't like women."

"Rei-chan hates men."

"He has a really bad temper."

"Rei-chan can handle it, she met worse."

"What makes ya think they could be together?" I asked, Minako had smiled  
wistfully. Her hands clamped together, I could see her breath on the winter  
snow.

"Because... I believe Tasuki will do anything to make Rei-chan happy." she  
said. "I believe that he is the one that will break her cold personality and  
make her smile again."

"What makes ya think he is the one?"

"You can tell the way Rei-chan acts." Minako explained.  
"She never acts like that! Usually she just ignores guys and acts all snooty."  
Minako placed her hands on her hips and place her nose up high pretending  
to act arrogant.

"But when she's around Tasuki... She acts.."

"Human." Minako paused. "Like she has her own personality... So are you  
going to help me or not?" She pulled out her hand waiting for me to shake it.  
"Sure." I shook her hand and smiled.

"Tell me what you know about Tasuki..." she drawled.

* * *

Author's Note: Heh heh. Sorry I took so long. (Gets killed)

No Diana, Chibi-usa, and Mamoru. I hate them. And NO NAKAGO, ASHITARE, MIBOSHI, SOI, and TOMO! I hate them. Oh yea,

I 'm re-writing Chapter 2. : )

Will Rei ever forgive Tasuki for making her precious birds bloated? Will our precious Fang-boy  
ever get out of the Hikawa Temple? What in the world is Minako and Kouji planning?

_TUNE IN NEXT TIME IN KINDRED SPIRITS!_

_NEXT CHAPTER: NURIKO!_


	4. Nuriko

Disclaimer: I do **not** own anything.

Author's Note: **I RECOMMEND YOU PEOPLE TO LISTEN TO  
MAAYA SAKAMOTO! HER SONGS ARE SO BEAUTIFUL  
AND GREAT! (dies of happines) I am currently listening to  
'Loop' the ending song of Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles.**

* * *

December 12 (Month Two) 2:30 p.m. 

Chapter 4: Nuriko

It was my turn to see how our precious fang-boy is doing.  
Kouji was suppose to come back a week ago but somehow stayed here  
in Miaka's world. We never knew what happened to Kouji. All I know is  
that I have to check on Tasuki and try to get Kouji. The people in  
Miaka's world mentioned someone close as Kouji's description hanging  
out with a blonde with a big red bow.

I arrived at the temple only to see Fang-boy fighting against Rei.

"Idiot!" Rei cried. "You only need to water the plants once a day!  
Don't drown them!" Her lovely violet eyes glared into his wolf-like  
amber eyes.

"Yer Grandfather told me to water them!" Tasuki gritted his teeth.  
"Don't blame me! Blame th' old man!"

"Don't you blame this on him!"

I chuckled at the scene in front of me. It looks like Fangboy met his  
match. But what's really funny is that they act like they've known each  
other for years or like an old married couple. But since they were too  
busy arguing to notice that I am here. I decided to sneak behind him.

"OY FANG-BOY HOW'S IT GOING?" I cried.

"You arrogant jerk! Why did I even let you stay at our home you  
can't even do simple chores right!" Rei cried totally ignoring me.

"SIMPLE HOUSE CHORES! YA DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"

Tasuki screamed. "YA JUST LET ME DO ALL THE CHORES AND  
YA FOLLOW ME AROUND SCREAMIN' LIKE A FUCKIN'  
BANSHEE!"

"BANSHEE?" Rei yelled, turning red with fury.

"Do this, do that, do the dishes, clean your side of the room."  
Tasuki mocked by pointing at random things. "I can't even relax  
woman!"

Okay.

I had enough.

I was losing patience.

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU STUPID FANG-BOY!" I yelled and  
punched Tasuki straight at the jaw knocking him out. I glanced at Rei  
she had one of the most funniest shocking face, I've seen so far.

"Whoops...I think I overdid it a bit." I said sheepishly.

"You...knocked...him out with just one punch.." Rei said in disbelief.  
To be honest, I didn't expect my seishi powers to work here in Miaka's  
world. I noticed that Rei tried to pick up Tasuki off the icy ground.

"Nuriko-san, can you help me get Tasuki inside."

"Ha-hai!" I said, picking up fang-boy pretending to struggle. It was odd  
to see Rei acting serious when Tasuki was knocked out. I placed him in  
Rei's/ Tasuki's room; since the guest room was burned by Tasuki's  
tessen.

I glanced at Rei who was at the front of her screen door.

"Nuriko-san. I need to go get medicine can you take care of Tasuki for a  
little while?" I nodded. She left leaving me alone with Fang-boy.

"Tasuki... You should be lucky to have a pretty girl taking care of you.."  
I whispered to his ears. Tasuki squirmed abit and scrunched his eyebrows.  
Rei came in the door with hydroperoxide and a cotton ball in her hands.

"Nuriko-san I'm sorry to bother you again but could you make the tea?"  
she asked patting on the wound with the cotton-ball. "I'll stay here until  
he wakes up." . I went out the door and wonder.

Where the hell was the kitchen?

As I looked for the kitchen. I thought about Rei. She acted so serious when  
Tasuki was knocked out. She was so different than Miaka. Rei is more  
mature and smarter than her, she's almost perfect.

I finally found the kitchen that had very weird things. Especially this  
'tea kettle' Miaka spoke of once. I held the weird handle and placed  
tap water on the 'faucet'. I grabbed a match and placed it on the stove.

I pulled down the chair and waited until my imagination took over.

_'What in the world happened?' Tasuki asked, he was shirtless and was  
sweating hard. (Tasuki fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)_

_'Tasuki! You're alive!' Light falling on Rei's violet eyes at the right angle  
creating a sparkling effect.'Are you alright? When Nuriko accidently  
punched you you were knocked out...' Tears fell down on Rei's cheeks,  
making her beautiful._

_'Rei...Do not cry for me.' He said dramatically._

_'Tasuki...When...You were unconscious...There is something I want to tell you.'  
More tears started to fall on Rei's cheeks. 'I...Love...You Tasuki.'_

_'I love you too Rei.' He held Rei in his arms getting ready to kiss her._

"HOLY SUZAKU THE TEA!" I cried. Ignoring my imagination and turned off  
the stove and place the tea packet in the tea kettle. "I wonder why I imagined  
that?" I said to myself as I place the tea in the tea cups.

Maybe there was something going on between Fang-boy and Rei. They acted  
like an old married couple and she acted very serious when Fang-boy was  
knocked out. I was about to open the screen door, when I noticed that Tasuki  
was up.

"Tasuki!" Rei exclaimed, pretending to act surprise. "You're alive!"

"Shut th' fuck up woman..." Tasuki groaned. "What th' hell happened?"

"When Nuriko punched you you were knocked out." Rei said as she placed  
more band-aids on his jaw.

The conversation sounded oddly familiar.

"But never mind that... There is something I want to tell you Tasuki." Her  
eyes were downcast, she looked sad. Rei had Tasuki's full attention, he looked  
at her seriously. The conversation was in my imagination! Is she going to  
tell her that she loves him? I leaned closer being careful not to be seen.

"Tasuki...I.."

"What is it? Spit it out." I noticed his cheeks turning slightly red.

"I need you to clean the basement." Rei pulled out a pink apron and featherduster.

"WHAAAT!" I screamed and my left eye twitched. Both Tasuki and Rei turned to  
me in surprise. I blushed in embarassment. "I thought that..."

"Thought what?" Rei asked innocently. "What were you thinking Nuriko-san?"

"I thought you--you." I stuttered. "Well, when fang-boy was knocked out you  
acted so serious and all..."

"Well I didn't want him to be sick after being knocked out in the snow." Rei explained  
placing the pink apron and featherduster to Tasuki. "I needed him to clean the  
basement." I can see Tasuki's face grow dark and had a scary aura surround him.

"AM I JUST YER GODDAMN SLAVE!" He screamed. "JUST SOMEONE YA  
CAN PUSH AROUND!"

"Tasuki..." I see Rei's face sadden just a little bit.

"WELL? Answer me Rei." He snorted, and turned around facing the wall. He  
I think was offended the way Rei answered. I looked over to Rei to see how she  
reacted. She had a calm face, as if she was unfazed at what Tasuki said.

"Tasuki I don't think of you as a slave.." Rei said. "I think of you as a kindred spirit."

Tasuki had a confused look on his face. Rei showed a painfully sad smile as if she  
was reminiscing about something that happened to her life. "Kindred spirit?" He  
says, saying the foreign word with his thick bandit accent.

"You and I have the same goals."

Both Rei and I sweatdropped as Tasuki still had the same stupid look on his face.  
It was pretty obvious he still didn't get it. But I wonder, does Rei know about  
Tasuki's life back at the Reikaku mountains? Dedicating his life protecting the  
Suzaku no Miko?

"Right now before the next four months." Rei smiled beautifully. "You have  
dedicated your life making the Hikawa Shrine thrive..."

"Rei..."

"I have to go get Phobos and Deimos, Nuriko-san can you come with me." Rei  
beckoned me, leaving the bandit behind. I closed the door behind us and looked  
over to Rei. Her two faithful crows came to Rei each of them resting at each  
shoulder.

"Rei what do you mean by making the Hikawa Shrine thrive?" I asked.

"Before Tasuki came along our business is getting slow and we were almost  
broke." Her eyes became glazed thinking about something that happened to her  
a long time ago. "I almost had to ask my father to help me..."

"Your father? I heard from Miaka that your father is a politician..." I said. I was  
still unsure what a politician was. But Miaka says that Rei's father helped  
changed Tokyo alot. "I heard he's a great man..." I said nonchalantly,

Rei's hands turned into a fist.

"He is... Phobos, Deimos!" cried Rei as the two crows began to circle Rei  
and sat at the roof at the temple. "No! You stupid crows do you want to get  
cold?"

"Fang-boy's stupidity must be getting to them..." I joked. Rei grinned and  
turned to me. "What is it?" I asked. I couldn't help but blush as she stared at  
me. Rei is very beautiful, especially the way the her hair waves as the wind blows,  
her pale cheeks turn pink from the winter cold, and her beautiful violet eyes.

I hate to admit this she is prettier than Hotohori.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under this circumstances." Rei bowed. "If only Tasuki  
wasn't stupid..."

"But where's the fun of that? If he suddenly became a genius?"

Rei giggled. It's hard to imagine Tasuki smart as Chiriko.

"It's getting late Nuriko-san, you should go visit another time...Maybe on  
Christmas eve.." Rei says. Christmas Eve...Was that on the twenty-fifth of  
December? Rei turned back to the shrine. There was so many questions I  
wanted to ask about her relationship with Tasuki.

"Oi Rei!" I called, Rei stopped. "Rei... Do you think of Tasuki only as a  
kindred spirit?"

She slowly turned to me. Her face was blank and her body stood still its as  
if she was a statue.

"Or is there something more?" I asked.

Silence.

A slight smile appeared on Rei's lovely face.

"Who knows..." she whispered.

* * *

Hmm...Everytime I keep reading and re-writing this chapter I feel that it isn't  
enough. Something's missing. Oh well it shows a little Tasuki/ Rei to the people. 

(Minako and Kouji walks in.)

Minako: You see if we place them there my friends will get suspiscous and check it out.

Kouji: Well, what d'ya suggest then?

Minako: I liked your idea earlier but if you place them at a different time--

Kouji: Oh! I git it! Oh shit Minako look behind you! (pointing at the readers.)

Minako: What? It's not like fanfiction readers are actually reading this part. They usually skip this part and review the story. (snort) Oh look a Makoto is working part-time at a bakery shop!

Kouji: I wonder if we'll get free food...

Minako: HELL YEAH! This is Makoto we are talkin' about! Let's go! (Goes into bakery shop and drags Kouji there)

chibimars098524: (Pops in) Sorry I'm late Minako and Kouji I had...(looks around)...GODAMMIT! Now I gotta do this myself! (turns to the readers) Okay readers, I am going to add Hotaru's short story featuring Tasuki and Rei! The next two chapters will be focusing on Hotaru's story. What it's gonna be about? I'm not going to tell ya! Nya Nya! You have to read it yourself next week!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR 'KINDRED SPIRITS'!

Read and Review please.

NEXT CHAPTER!

Mini-love story#1: HOTARU TOMOE!


	5. Special Chapter: Sumi Hino

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Special chapter#1: (Mary Sue) Sumi Hino

Author's Note: We love Mary-sue! Mary-sue is perfect! Better than

anyone else! Who needs characters that aren't perfect! Enjoy this free chapter: )

MARY SUE!

P.s.: the ones in _italics_ means it didn't happen..Or was suppose to happen

but it didn't. You get what I'm saying?

"Ah... I'm finally back home.." A breathtakingly beautiful woman with  
dark violet hair even longer than Rei's was tied in one big braid. The  
woman was wearing a traditional miko outfit that fit her perfect curves  
perfectly. She opened her purplish-bluish with specks of silver eyes  
and scanned th scenery around her. The young woman turned to  
Rei's grandfather.

"Ojii-chan! It's me Sumi-chan!" the young woman named Sumi Hino  
cried, hugging the old man.

_Rei's grandfather was bewitched at the beautiful young woman  
hugging her..._

Actually Rei's grandfather was confused. The crazy young girl  
hugging him was not his grand daughter. If she was surely he  
would have known about it.

"Ah... Young lady...Sumi-san. I'm afraid you mixed me up with  
someone else..." He spoke slowly. Sumi looked at him with a  
surprised look on her oh-so-lovely face.

"Ojii-chan don't you remember me?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm Rei's sister! I lived with otou-chan all this time! Don't you  
remember? I've visited this place all the time!"

_Rei's grandfather was speechless. Now he remembered..._

Nope. No. Nothing in his mind.

"Jii-san. The bills came in..." Rei walked in, she saw a young  
lady hugging her grandfather. "What's going on?"

"Uh... Rei... This girl Sumi is your sister." He pointed at the  
ravishing young lady. "Why don't you two spend some  
quality time together? I'll be in my room taking care of the  
bills..." Rei' grandfather quickly left the room going away  
from the crazy girl.

"Sumi-san?" Rei raised her eyebrow. "Tell me who are you,  
really?"

"Rei-chan it's me your older sister! I've lived with  
Tou-chan for so long that you don't remember me!" She  
cried passionately. Rei glared at Sumi, she reached deep  
into her sleeves getting ready to pull out an ofuda.

"Who are you? Why do you keep saying you're my sister?  
I never had a sister!"

"Rei-chan! Don't be so mad at me because I'm better at you  
for everything.." Sumi said haughtily. "I mean that's why  
Tou-chan left you to live with Ojii-chan. I'm his favorite!"

"**EXCUSE ME**!" Cried Rei. She was so offended the way  
this stranger who says to be her so called 'sister' talked  
about her. "How would **YOU** know about Otou-sama?  
Just because you are his so called 'favorite' doesn't mean  
you should treat me this way!"

"Oi Rei! D'ya know where the chopsticks are?" Tasuki  
asked, only wearing pants showing off his muscular  
chest. "I looked at the cabinets and it ain't there." Tasuki scratched  
his head.

_Sumi blushed. Sumi made eye contact with Tasuki. Tasuki looked  
at Sumi. He was completly smitten at the beautiful stranger..._

Ha ha... No.

Tasuki looked at Sumi and scoffed. It was another whiny wench who  
probably wants to sleep with him. Oh, how right he was.

"Hello..." Sumi bowed politly, her lovely ivory cheeks tinted with red.  
"I'm very sorry for the way my little sister acted... Please tell me your  
name.." She begged. Sure what harm could happen to that? Tasuki's  
instincts said.

"Uh..Yea it's Tasuki, lady." He said uneasily. Sumi looked surprised.

"Tasuki? You're Tasuki? Aren't you my fiancee?" asked Sumi surprising  
Rei and Tasuki.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Rei and Tasuki asked simultaneously.

"Don't you remember back in the Reikaku mountains? Hakurou-san agreed on  
an arranged marriage to make peace at the Ataku mountains!" said Sumi.  
Tasuki blinked in surprise. He was very confused. There was no mountains  
named Ataku. How dare she say Hakurou-san! It was Hakurou-sama! If  
Tasuki had known he had a fiancee, the old boss would have mentioned it  
on his last breath!

"Uh... Lady..."

"Don't you remember the times you and Kouji-kun protected me?" Sumi asked,  
she had a sad longing look on her face making her beautiful...I mean even more  
beautiful?

_Tasuki closed his eyes trying to remember what happened. He waited a few  
moments and opened his eyes. Tasuki looked at Sumi passionately.  
"Sumi-chan... I remember now..."_

No. Not really.

"Sorry lady, I don't know ya." Tasuki said and began to walk away. "Rei, I'll  
ask yer grandpa where the goddamn chopsticks are."

"OmG!1111 dOnt'N YoU WaKl AwAy fRm ME!111111" cried Sumi, totally  
acting out of character. "iM GoNA MaRry TaSuKI!111 We GoNnA HaVe  
ToNZ o BaBieZ 2gETheR!11111" She began to chase after Tasuki. Rei  
blocked the doorway and pulled out her henshin stick.

"Listen bitch, I got a score to settle with you..." Rei said, her voice  
was dangerously quiet. She pulled up her henshin and transformed into  
the beautiful Sailor Mars.

"I'm sorry little sister. Please don't stand in the way of true love!" begged  
Sumi. "Tasuki and I are meant to be...Unless you have feeling for him as  
well.."

"I have no feeling for him!" Rei said, her cheeks blushed red. "I just  
want to get rid of you...MARY-SUE!"

"I'm so sorry little sister!" Sumi pulled out a metallic silver henshin stick  
similar to Rei's. "But I am..." An increadibly cheesy pose here.  
"SAILOR EARTH!" Despite the cheesy pose, she wore a similar outfit  
like the whole inner senshi. Except her skirt and collar was brown and the  
bow was forest green.

"Sailor Earth?"

"Oh yea, I am increadibly famous in America! That's why you've never heard  
of me!" Sumi--er---Sailor Earth giggled. Sailor Earth began to focus almost all  
her energy and power. Her hands began to glow bright red; she opened her  
eyes.

_"EARTH SHATTERING BLAST!" She placed her hands on the floor,  
releasing her energy/ power straight to Sailor Mars. She was destroyed in  
one blow._

Umm...

A little tiny wave was heading towards Sailor Mars. She could hardly feel  
anything from the blow of the 'unstoppable' Sailor Earth. Rei simply pulled  
out her ofuda scroll.

"AKU RYO TAI SAN!" She placed the scroll on Sailor Earth's forehead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!1111" Cried Sailor Earth. Her evil and perfect soul  
went back to where it belonged. A fanfiction author's floppy disk.

((Meanwhile))

"Sumi-chan? She was suppose to be with Tasuki and lived happily  
ever after!" cried an author. "Oh! This isn't over yet!"

((Back at the Hikawa Temple))

"So...What the hell happened to the woman?"asked Tasuki as he chugged  
bacon down his throat.

"I kicked her out.." Rei replied, sipping her tea.

"Thank god she was so fuckin' crazy.." Tasuki said, he got up and left  
leaving the dirty plates on the table. Rei glared at the fang-boy.

"Hey asshole clean-up your mess!" Rei said. "It's your turn to wash the  
dishes this week."

"Godammit woman do it yourself!" He cried, walking away.

"Stay here and clean it up!" Rei pulled out an ofuda scroll. "Or else!"

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"TASUKI COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

Rei: Huh... chibimars098524 never mentioned this chapter before. 

Tasuki: She musta been so fuckin' bored..

Rei: Oh! It turns out she's making more of these special chapters!

Tasuki: Really? Who's next?

Rei: (scans all the papers) WHAT! It's not here!

Tasuki:... She doesn't trust us.

Rei: What are you talking about? She trusts us! Why do you think she let me be the main character of this story?

Tasuki: Doesn't matter. She probably thinks that the fanfic readers will read this part to know what will happen on the couple of chapters.

Rei:...

Tasuki:...

Rei: (turns to readers) Uh... Don't forget to read and review. (sweatdrop) Tasuki we should go rehearse right now.

Tasuki: Yea... (walks away.)

Rei: W-wait for me! (follows him)


	6. Mini love story1: Hotaru Tomoe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author's note: Yea... I won't be updating for the next 3 weeks... Let's just  
say that there is something awfully wrong with the hard-drive...

(sweatdrops)

Ah young love... How sweet. The next two chapters are  
focused about Hotaru and (mystery guy). Maybe I should add another  
mini-love story #2?

December 18 Month two 4:58 p.m.

Mini-love story #1:Hotaru Tomoe

* * *

"Hino-san is Rei-san in there?" I asked softly. I held tightly one of  
Rei-san's books I burrowed from her a few days ago.  
"Rei? She's with Shun'u in their room." He says. "Come I'll lead you  
to them."

"Arigato." I bowed. Rei's house was small and had a homely kindof  
feeling, it was nice. Unlike my old home with Papa and Kaori-bitch. I hear  
shouting and bickering on Rei's old fashion Japanese screendoor.

"IDIOT!" cried a feminine voice. "How in the world did YOU get  
your tessen back?"

"Heh!" cried another, it was a masculine voice. "It's yer fault  
placin' it there on the frickin' basement!"

"Hoo boy. Not again." Rei's grandfather muttered. "Hotaru-san can  
you go in? I'll be in the bathroom getting an aspirin.."

I nodded and walked in the door. A young man with bright orange-red  
hair was swinging the metal fan back and forth. He had a silly look on  
his face. Rei slapped her forehead and began muttering under  
her breath.

"Ha ha! I got my tessen back!" he hugged his tessen. "Now all I need is  
sake and my life is complete!"

"Just four more months. Just four more months.." I hear Rei-san muttering.

"Ano...Rei..." I said.

"Tasuki get off the table!"

"Make me!" The young man cried acting like a little 5-year old. Rei lunged  
at Tasuki, knocking him on the ground. She grabbed his tessen with an  
accomplished look on her face. I stood there in shock; I thought Rei  
would never act this way. "Owww! That fuckin' hurt!" he cried.

Wasn't she cold?

"That's what you get if you dance around my study table!" she scolded.

Wasn't she mature?

"Ya took somethin' away from me fer a fuckin' long time!" the young man  
whined.

Rei wouldn't act that way around a man!

"Rei! I'm shocked!" I said out loud. Both Rei and the young man named  
Tasuki turned to me in surprise.

"Is she yer long lost sister?" asked Tasuki, pointing at me. Rei  
knocked him on the head. "Gawd! Don't blame me you look alike!" he  
said, holding his head protectively.

"Rei can I talk to you alone?" I asked. Inside I was furious the way  
Rei acted around a man. She told me that she wasn't interested in men  
and yet she acted so natural around him! "Rei who is this guy?"

"That idiot is Shun'u Kou also known as Tasuki." She replied cooly. "He  
has to work within the four months to pay off some debts."

"Debts?" I asked.

"He burned my guest room on _accident_." She emphasized the word. Both Rei  
and I hear her back door open.

"Chiriko! Is it you're turn to visit me already?" I hear Tasuki's voice through  
the Japanese screendoor. He sounded very enthusiastic. Rei and I opened  
the door to find Tasuki talking to a little boy.

"Ko-konnichi wa Minna-san." The young boy said. "Ore wa...Chiriko desu."  
"Chiriko don't be so formal!" gaffawed Tasuki clutching his tessen tightly.

"Gomen Tasuki! I can't help it!" Chiriko-san was bright red red. "There's  
two pretty ladies here and I don't want to embarass myself!"

"Rei, Hotaru. This guy is smart! Espescially Chinese Mythology!"

My ears perked up. Chinese Mythology?

"Uwa! Really? Chiriko-san can you help me?" I begged. Rei  
went and whispered to Tasuki. Personally, I don't care. I want my  
project to be finished now.

"Hotaru... We'll leave you two alone." Rei grabbed Tasuki. "Tasuki  
is helping me prepare dinner... Tell me when you two are done!"

With that she left the room leaving me alone with Chiriko-san.  
Silence filled the room. What was I suppose to say to him? I always  
did feel uncomfortable being with strangers. Maybe I should break the  
ice.

"Chiriko-san can you help me with my project?" I asked. "Tasuki-san says  
you know alot about Chinese Mythology." Chiriko's cheeks turned red.

"Ano... If you say so Hotaru-san." He said. "But that book you're holding  
isn't that about Chinese Mythology?"

"Yes. But it doesn't mention Mythological background and Constellations."

He turned to me and gave me a peice of paper and pen. Obviously, wants me  
to write notes. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Fen-huang or the Phoenix represents power and prosperity because phoenix  
is supposedly known to be the king of birds." He paused a moment waiting  
for me to scribble it all down. "The Phoenix as you know represents the planet  
Mars."

"Mars represents love and passion, right?" I interrupted. Chiriko again blushes  
bright red, he nodded slowly. "But tell me what does Suzaku's plumes mean?"  
"It emphasizes how rare and beautiful it is." Chiriko said. " Also its worth as  
a guardian deity."

"Yatta! Halfway there!" I smiled at Chiriko-san. Who turned away with his cheeks  
still burning bright red. "What are the constellations?"

"Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko."  
Chiriko. Why did he named himself after a constellation? I wanted to ask him that  
yet it seemed rude. Should I ask him?

"Chiriko-san why did you name yourself after a constellation?" I asked softly.  
He had a surprised look on his face. Chiriko looked uneasy and began to sweat  
profusely.

"Hotaru-san... I like...that...name!" He replied uneasliy. "Why is your name  
firefly?"

"Because that's what my father named me." I said, in a monotone voice. "Why  
are you acting so weird?"

"A-a-aaa...I.." Chiriko-san stuttered. A smile slowly crept up to my lips;  
Chiriko-san looked really cute when he is all flustered up. I giggled.  
He looked like a tomato. So bright red.

"It's all right Chiriko-san... Let's get back finishing my project."

"Yes." He nodded. "Lets."

"Byakko. What is its Mythological background?" I asked. I placed my  
pen and paper ready waiting for Chiriko-san to speak. "Chiriko-san?"

"White tiger." He replied, twirling his hair.

"Yes. I know that..." Chiriko-san looked at me and looked down. He  
had a surprised look on his face and began to run out of Rei's room  
"Chiriko-san what's wrong?" I asked, I was so surprised the way  
he acted.

"Me come tommorow 'kay Hotaru-chan!" He replied.

Me come tommorow? Hotaru-chan?

"Chiriko-san!"

Too late. He was already gone. But what questioned me was why did  
he suddenly speak in bad grammer? I went outside of Rei's room.  
Rei and Tasuki started arguing. Again.

"WHY DID YOU BURN THE CURTAINS?" Rei screamed, holding  
a charred curtain peice. Tasuki looked at it curiously.

"What makes ya think I burned this?" he asked. "I don't remember  
burning--uhh---I didn't do it." Tasuki quickly said, turning away and  
looking innocent.

"Tasuki give me your tessen..." Rei whispered.

"Eh? I ain't givin' it back to you!"

"You asshole!" She pulled out an ofuda scroll. "I will give you the  
count of three to give it to me..."

"I ain't givin' it to you woman!"

"One."

Tasuki looked hesitant for a moment.

"Two." Rei pulled out three scrolls. Tasuki began to flinch.

"Th--"

"All right! I'll give it to you!" Tasuki threw the tessen to Rei. "Just  
don't scratch it..." he murmured. I giggled. Minako was right these  
two fighting are entertaining.

"Hotaru... Are you and Chiriko done?" Rei asked. She must have heard  
me. "Tasuki and I are getting decorations for the Christmas party."

"Christmas party?" asked Tasuki and I.

"Yes. All of us are having a party at Christmas eve, we got some old  
decorations at the basement."

"Can I help you decorate?" I asked. Rei nodded and went to the  
basement. Tasuki followed. I looked hesitant for a moment and  
entered in the room.

But I couldn't help but wonder about Chiriko-san.

* * *

Minako: _Operation R an T is a gogo_!

Kouji: Will you stop saying that? It's getting really **really** annoying!

Minako: Gomen. I just wanted to get in the mood. So are you ready to do the battle plan?

Kouji: Ya told me we were goin' to do that later! After Hotaru's and Chiriko's story...

Minako: **Shush**! The readers don't have to know that!

Kouji: I thought you said that they usually skip this part and review the chapter?

Minako: Okay. I was wrong! Just don't spoil anymore what's going to happen!

Kouji: (turns to the readers)Hey readers! Wait till ya'll see what Genrou-sama's gonna do after the mini-love story#1! It's so fuckin' funny! Ya see he---(covers mouth)

Minako:(Holding Kouji's mouth) Kouji! The authoress trusted us not to tell what happens afterwards! Or else she will fire us!

Kouji: Hehehe Just kidding! I just love seein' ya get all flustered up. Ya look so adorable! (pinches cheek) Anyway, the author of the story says we'll be there on the next chapter. If you read carefully you might know what we are plannin'!

Minako: Yea right! The authoress wouldn't do that! It would ruin Operation R and T!

chibimars098524: (pops in) Oh... I don't know... It sounds very tempting...

Minako: Oh come on! PLEASE!

chibimars098524: (ignores Minako)TUNE IN NEXT TIME IN KINDRED SPIRITS!

Minako: Hey wait!

Kouji: Minako... (pats Minako's head.)

Next Chapter:

Mini-love story#1: Chiriko


	7. Mini love story1: Chiriko

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Author's Note: AND now the final conclusion of Hotaru an' Chiriko's short mini love story! I hope you enjoy it! Maa...It's hard keeping up with a college leveled class! Xx

Deaths.Bloody.Rose: Kaidou-san never played with Rei's heart. I think he never even knew about Rei's feelings...Oh that's a good idea about Minako falling for Kouji-kun! I might add that. Hee hee hee...

December 20 Month two 1:34 p.m.

Mini-love story#1: Chiriko

"Hotaru-san," I said, "I am very sorry for running on you like that."  
I frowned abit and looked at my reflection on the mirror. I couldn't think  
of a good reason why I "ran" out on Hotaru-san. But I have to try.

"Oi Chiriko why are you talking to yourself?" asked Tasuki, "If ya see  
Rei's clone just tell her ya had to do somethin' important!"

"Her name's Hotaru," I corrected, "I can't just use that excuse."

"Tell Rei's clone...err...Hotaru," he corrected himself, " That ya had to  
meet someone important?" I sighed, that was the same thing as his  
last suggestion. Then again, what am I going to say when I meet Hotaru-san  
again?

"Chiriko-san," Rei said, she walked in the room with a grey sailor uniform  
instead of her regular miko outfit, "Just tell Hotaru why you left. I'm  
sure she will understand."

Tasuki's face turned red and kept glancing at Rei-san's legs. Nuriko  
was right. There is something going on between Rei-san and  
Tasuki. Rei-san removed her socks making Tasuki drool a little bit.

"I can't tell her," I said softly, "I don't think she'll understand."

"Rei has really nice legs," murmured Tasuki. Rei's face turned pink and  
glared at him. Was Tasuki ignoring me?

"Can ya stop looking at my legs and help your friend here!" Rei crossed  
her arms, and glared at Tasuki.

"Oh! This is what I git fer complimenting ya?" Tasuki suddenly looked  
smug "Ya rub it in my face!"

"What! Rub it in? Tasuki aren't you going to help Chiriko-san or what?"

"This is th' last time I'm bein' nice to ya," grumbled Tasuki, clenching his  
hands tightly"Don't expect me fer complimentin' ya again!"

"You know Chichiri's turn is coming up," I said slowly backing away,

"I should go now..." Their 'lover's spat' was really starting to irritate me.  
Not because I was jealous of them!

"I ask you to help your friend," seethed Rei, "You go off drooling on  
my legs!"

"I wasn't drooling!" retorted Tasuki, "Yer legs reminded me of sake!"

Personally, I wanted to smack Tasuki for saying that. Out of all the  
reasons he could think up, he had to pick that one. But I had to get out  
of the temple.

I glanced down on at the book Hotaru-san gave back to Rei-san.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hotaru-san!" I cried, I went back to the Hikawa shrine to  
apologize to her. "I'm very sorry!"_

_Rei-san walked in with Tasuki. Both of them were carrying bright  
colorful objects, getting ready to hang it._

_"Where's Hotaru-san?"_

_"She left an hour ago," Tasuki said. He placed the dark green  
wreath on the wall and tied a big red bow at the bottom. Rei  
looked at me sadly and went to her room._

_"Rei-san?" I asked, "What are you doing?" I followed her to  
her room and she pulled out an old book._

_"If you see Hotaru again," she gave me an old book, "Give this  
to her." I stared at the book, I didn't understand the Engrish  
letters. But it had the beautiful picture of Suzaku on the cover._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Why do ya keep repeating yerself?"asked a voice, "I already know  
the plan!"

"Because I want you to remember it!" huffed another voice, "I have  
burn it in your head by saying the plan over and over again!"

"Kouji-san?" I asked. They both froze with a comical mouth openwide  
face. Their expressions on their face was priceless "It-its not what you  
think!" they both said, "We aren't going out!"

"What?" I blinked in surprised, "What are you talking about?" They  
both looked at each other and sighed with relief. Kouji-san whispered to  
the woman, she nodded and walked off.

"Chiriko-sama what are you doing here?" Kouji-san asked.  
"It's my turn to visit Tasuki," I replied, holding Hotaru-san's  
book tighter, "And my turn is done..."

"Chiriko-sama is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing," I said, "Ano, Kouji-san."

"Hm?"

"Where were you?" I asked, "Everyone's been looking for you."  
He blushed and grinned idiotically.

"A cute girl wanted me to stay," he drooled. I could feel a huge bead  
of sweatdrop on the back of my head. That's a stupid reason to  
stay. I wanted say outloud.

"I'm doing Genrou-sama a favor here," he said as if he was reading my mind  
and wiping off the drool off his face, "I'll go back when they are together."

"Kouji-kun!" cried a voice, "Rei-chan is mad at me!" The young  
blonde woman pouted slighty and placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you say to her Minako?" He asked.

"Nothing!" the blonde replied, looking away, "Who's this cute little  
guy here?" She pointed at me.

"Chiriko," I said, placing my hand in front of me "I'm a friend of Tasuki's."

"KAWAII!" she shrieked, scaring me and Kouji-san. "The name's Minako!  
I plan to get Tasuki and Rei-chan together!"

"Tasuki and Rei?" Sure, they look good together, act like an old couple, but  
I really don't think they're in love with each other. "Are you sure you want  
to get them together?"

"Of course! I only want what's best for Rei-chan!" Minako-san had a determined  
look on her face, "And besides, if she gets a boyfriend..." She looked into the  
sky with a dreamy look on her face.

"Tell me, how do you plan on getting them together?" I asked, snapping Minako-san  
out of her daydream.

"Simple! With Operation R and T!" she replied, "If that doesn't work..."  
Minako-san pulled out her backpack and pulled out a bunch of blueprints and  
showed them to me. "I'll use these back-up plans I asked from my volleyball  
team!"

I looked at the badly drawn pictures made from her team. Minako-san is  
really determined to get them together. No matter what.

"Chiriko-chan, Why do you have Rei-chan's book?"

Huh? I checked my pockets and noticed Minako-san holding Rei-san's book!

"Mi-minako-san!" I stuttered, "Please give it back to me! I have to return it!"

"Don't worry Chiriko-chan," She smiled, "I'll give it back to Rei-chan."  
She was walking to the Hikawa temple. I gotta think of something fast!

I glanced at Kouji, he was eating a candy bar and seem to be deep in  
thought. There must be something...

"MINAKO-SAN! KOUJI-SAN SAYS HE LIKES YOU!" I screamed, hoping that  
would grab her attention. Minako-san turned around her cheeks red. Kouji  
stared at me with disbelief. "W-why don't I return this book back to  
Rei, myself."

"Y-yes.." stuttered Minako, "I'll talk to Kouji-kun..." She gave me back  
the book and watched me walked away.

That was close. I pulled out a little map Rei-san made me. I need to find  
Hotaru-san's house and apologize for leaving her alone!

"Eh? Chiriko-san?"

Huh? I turned around to see...HOTARU-SAN?

"Chiriko-san what are you doing here?" Hotaru-san asked again. I could  
feel my palms being sweaty and my throat being dry. Must be the heat...

"I-I--I---" Hotaru was leaning closer, I could feel my cheeks flushing. Shoot!  
What was I gonna say?

"Is that Rei's book?"

Her voice interrupted my thoughts. Since I can't think of anything to say  
right now I just nodded. Hotaru-san flashed a smile in my direction. I swear  
I felt my heart stopped from that moment.

"Chiriko-san you looked a little flushed," She placed a hand on my  
forehead and her other hand on her own forehead. "You must be  
getting a fever, neh?"

"Ho--Hotaru-san, there i-is someth-thing I wa-want to tell you about,"  
I stuttered, I must have looked like a fool.

"Hm?" Her violet eyes looked straight into mine, "What is it?"

"Oh look it's that _freak_ Tomoe!" jeered a voice, we both turned  
around to see a whole gang of very pretty girls. They all had long  
blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, If it wasn't for their eye colors I would  
think that they're all clones.

"Arisa Arakida," muttered Hotaru, her lovely violet eyes turned cold  
and dark.

The girl with the blue eyes seemed to be the leader of the gang,

"Hey Mana, looks like the freak got a boyfriend!" the green one said,  
giggling madly "He's really cute though..."

"Who cares if he's cute," the girl with violet eyes said in disgust, "He's  
hanging out with _her_."

"Why are you against Hotaru-san so much?" I spoke surprising,  
the gang of pretty girls. The leader, Arisa, pushed Hotaru-san to the  
ground. Making a small scrape on Hotaru-san's leg.

"Look," she pointed at Hotaru's scrape, slowly, the wound started  
to regenerate. "Freaks like her should go back to the circus, and leave  
us normal people alone..."

"Kyahahahahahaha," laughed the girls, flipping their golden hair.

"Monster! Weirdo! Mutant!" Jeered the girls, pointing and laughing at  
Hotaru-san. I glanced back to Hotaru-san trying very hard not to cry.  
I looked down at my foot, where my seishi symbol was. I could relate  
how Hotaru-san is feeling right now. When I was training to be a  
government official, people looked down on me.

A few were proud, because I was a Suzaku seishi! But people who  
were around my age gossiped and made many bad rumors about me.

"Beast! Ogre!--"

"Shut up," I glared, surprising the girls, "Judging someone you don't  
know. And then thinking you are better than they are just because  
they are different."

"So?" Arisa, the leader, huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't like  
her! She's a stupid goody-goody!"

"How would **you** know?" I clenched my fists, "You don't even  
know Hotaru-san! How do you know that she's a 'goody-goody'?"

Arisa flinched. Then glared at me and Hotaru-san, "She--She--  
I just know!" she stuttered, "Y-you know what! I don't have time  
to deal with this!"

Arisa snapped her fingers calling her lackeys, "_Minna_! We are  
going to be late for ballet class!" She turned to Hotaru-san, "I'll  
deal with you when your boyfriend's gone _freak_!" she hissed.

When the coast was clear, I turned to Hotaru-san. She seems  
to be deep in thought. "Chiriko-san..." she whispered, I could  
barely hear her.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why are you helping me?" I could see tears about to flow  
down her cheeks, "Do you really want to make friends with  
a freak like me?"

"You're not a freak," I shook my head, "Those girls had no right to  
tell you if your normal or not..."

"Chiriko-san..."

"Besides," I grinned sheepishly, "You're already my friend..."

"Chiriko-san," Hotaru-san muttered, her cheeks flushed red  
and her eyes puffy from the crying, "Thank you..."

"Eh? Hotaru-san you look a little flushed! You must be getting the flu!"

"Ha? I'm fine! By the way you still owe me a study date because you  
ran out me!"

* * *

Author's note: I think I overused the word "FREAK" here. >>;; 

_NEXT CHAPTER: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL **OPERATION R AND T START!**>> _


End file.
